


Old friends new friends

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Let's Assemble at the Gate [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Building a particle accelerator, Doctor Samantha Carter - Freeform, Doctor Tony Stark, Irondad, Jack playing dumb, Marvel and Stargate fusion, Military Secrets, No matter how dense, Peter babbling, Peter being starstruck, Peter is a huge nerd, Precious Peter Parker, Samantha is a huge nerd, Tony is a huge nerd, Tony speaks Italian, Tony using Carbonell as an incognito surname, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Rhodey and Carol are planning a surprise for Tony, Peter is a fanboy, Samantha is smarter than most people in the Solar system and some secrets are shared.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Carol Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Let's Assemble at the Gate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Old friends new friends

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of a mashup of SG-1 and MCU has been following me for some time, and I gave a little sample in the previous story. There will be several more coming, since I'm getting sparks of ideas for that, but I can't promise any regularity.

"So, let me rephrase, to check if I understood correctly."

She nodded, inviting him to proceed.

"There is a military base under the Cheyenne Mountain."

"M-hm."

"A secret, very secret, top secret military base."

"Yes."

"And it contains a huge honking big piece of alien tech."

"More than one, but yes, in general. It does."

He huffed a short laugh.

"And this particular piece of tech that they call Stargate... It allows them to travel to other planets."

"It does. Not all of them, mind you. But quite a lot."

He stood up and stiffly walked up to the window, combing nervously through his short-cropped hair.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She shook her head, a smile threatening to escape.

"The military has a way to travel to other planets and they managed to keep it a fucking secret? From _Tony_?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe he had already found out."

"Seriously, as if you didn't know Tones. He is pathologically unable to keep a secret. You were away when he did the worst possible press conference in his life, but you know he would not manage to keep this kind of shit away from us. At least from me. If only to annoy me with it."

"So," Captain Carol Danvers sniffed and emptied her glass. "What are we going to do about it?"

Colonel James Rhodes sat opposite her and drained his own, then poured them some more beer.

"We get a contact in there, explain we know about aliens and all that shit, learn what we can and then drop the news on Tones in some possibly public place. We can even ask that annoying intern of his to record the whole thing."

"Peter is a sweet boy," she countered without fire. "But I'm sure he will cooperate. However, Jim, we don't need to 'get a contact' in there. We already have one."

He frowned, checking his glass again.

"Who? I mean... If you say 'we', it has to be someone from our year, but that's sixty people!"

"Well, maybe around two-thirds of, Jim. We do have a high mortality rate."

"It's still forty people. Ah, forty-one, in fact. You make it the 'one' in forty-one. But, let's see... I can count eleven that had left the military... Six who serve in places I know, far away from that base... Us two. Seventeen. Ten more I can easily count in bases that have nothing to do with space—" he trailed off. "You must be kidding me. That's the fucking deep space radar telemetry shit?"

Carol snorted some of her beer out.

"That's the official cover, yes," she wiped the table quickly.

"But— she made General—" he mouthed the next few words. "With TOP SECRET missions and— And here I thought that we were the most messed up in our year."

"Well, considering one of us is infused with cosmic power of an Infinity Stone and the other has Tony Stark as his best friend, I still think Sam is the most normal out of us three."

"Our 'normal' is severely screwed," he pointed out. "But I'd say OK, unless she tells us she had been possessed by a cosmic power of some kind."

"Alright. Then she wins."

"Have you told Maria?"

"She actually knew - well, rather, she knew the official gossip. And the social factor."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, you see... Do you know who exactly it is that Sam is married to?"

"Should I?"

"Does 'General Brigadier O'Neil' ring a bell...?"

It was James' turn to inhale some beer.

####

The Gala was luxurious, decadent and opulent, all the things James wished he could avoid. Unfortunately, being besties with Tony came with a price tag (more than one...), so there he was, all dressed up, decorations glinting in the soft light, keeping himself properly upright, professional smile in place as he surveyed the room.

In one corner, the industry fuckups. Justin Hammers, all of them, be it weapon tech or phones. Years behind SI in all categories.

In the opposite corner, SI employees. Keeping good distance between themselves and the competition representatives, just in case.

Third corner, the heroes, or varied kind - or, the entertainment for the evening.

Fourth corner, the military, keeping careful distance from _everyone_.

With him at the bar, Tony unsurprisingly still absent and Carol planning on being late, there weren't many chances of breaking the tension in the air. It had all the markers of a classical school disco, with each social group standing apart, to avoid giving others the idea that they maybe want to dance.

Correct: There was one chance. Named 'Peter Parker'.

The boy had just sneaked into the room, trying to look inconspicuous and failing miserably, due to his awed sigh as he looked around the room.

At least three groups turned to watch him suspiciously.

Of these, the Avengers recovered the quickest.

"Young Peter, how good to see you finally in flesh!"

Well, Thor was good, too.

"O—oh, Mr Thor — I mean, Mr Odinson — I mean..."

"Come here, come. Young Peter has been helping me along with my new phone," the man explained in what he probably thought was a murmur. "We've been _skyping_ every day, for exercise."

"It was just a stupid undocumented feature," the boy looked away. "I just kinda—"

"You found it and you helped me to turn it off. I'm immensely grateful!"

"The kid is good like this," one of the employees provided, while others murmured in assent. "Learns everything as quickly as a devil and picks at holes in everyone's logic. I've heard him criticise Stark," the man followed, voice a bit softer. "And the boss just laughed, patted his head and said it was perfectly correct. I mean, who does that?"

"I do."

Rhodey smiled as Tony strode into the room, sweeping smiling Peter into a side-hug and pulling him towards the bar.

"Two lime cokes," he ordered quickly. "I will need something to help me survive this evening."

"What's wrong, Tones?"

His friend turned around and gestured to the kid.

"Come on, Pete, before you die of dehydration."

"Mister Stark, I don't...!"

"Standing there with your mouth open as if you've never met famous people before, you're gonna dry out pretty fast."

"Caffeinated soda is not a way to rehydrate a teen."

Tony turned around, facing the newcomer.

"A lovely party, doctor Carbonell... or is it, in fact, doctor Stark?"

####

For a moment, he panicked. Honest to God panicked.

He really really hoped he had not slept with her.

Considering the way her husband - he had to be her husband, right? - was looking at her, he begged the mercy of all possible gods (maybe Loki excluded) for salvation right there.

"You probably don't remember me," she smiled - kindly! "But we've spent an afternoon on that conference in Berlin, hashing out the minimum possible configuration for a particle accelerator on dinner napkins. I must admit, your Italian accent made it a bit of a challenge to follow and I am a bit miffed that you made me suffer through that."

He heard Rhodey snickering in the background.

"I—" he choked and swallowed half of his glass of coke. "I think I remember. You had some very optimistic ideas about the potential of using optical fiber as a basis for the internal structures—"

She grimaced with embarrassment.

"We were both young and a bit overly optimistic."

"If I actually knew what the two of you are talking about, I'd be disturbed," her husband rumbled with a small smile. "This way, however, I know that Sam has another science buddy she can actually talk to, instead of babyfying everything she says to my level even worse than she does when explaining physics to our daughter."

"Jack."

"Sam."

"Stop it. So—"

"Samantha Carter," he blurted out. "I remember! And boy, have I got news for you — wait a moment, Peter, take that soda and go, bring me Bruce. He _has to_ meet her."

But the kid stood there, frozen in spot.

"General Samantha Carter...?" he whispered.

Star-struck.

"And you are?"

"Parker. Peter Parker, ma'am. I mean. I'm Mister Stark's intern. Here, at SI. I mean, not here, because we aren't at SI, but I'm, like, at work, here, and I, I'm a fan, ma'am. I've read your analysis of potential recalculations of the ratio of the stellar drift with relationship to how ancient Earth cultures perceived the main navigation points and I must say it was powerful. I got into an argument with my sciences teacher because of it, but then at least I got her to read it too and she corrected the grade I got and cancelled the detention—"

"Breathe, Parker."

"Yes, Mr Stark. Sorry, ma'am. I'm—"

"A huge nerd, general," he hugged the kid slightly, just to ground himself. "When I introduced him to Bruce Banner, first he couldn't speak a word for five minutes and then rattled away for nearly half an hour. It was embarrassing."

"Mister Stark!"

"See, this way with every science celebrity you meet, you are becoming more and more communicative. It gets better with exposure."

Carter was obviously biting her lip as _he_ rambled, but allowed herself a giggle only when Peter had finally left in the search of Bruce.

"You hire from preschool now, Stark?" her husband snorted.

"High school, and a pretty elite one, too. Peter just— He's just enthusiastic. About stuff. Or completely flustered, there is nearly no middle ground."

"It's lovely to see someone so into STEM. Our daughter decided to follow her uncle Daniel's steps and is aiming at studying archeology."

"I'm going to disown her _and_ her godfather," the husband grunted.

"You love Daniel and you love Jeanette and you would not. Anyway, Doctor Stark, my husband, Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is the lovely _Italian_ physicist I've met in Berlin who claimed I'd never be able to create a particle accelerator of a diameter small enough to fit in a living room."

"That would depend on the size of the living room," Bruce's slow, measured input interrupted them. "And, Tony, didn't you put one in your basement in Malibu? I think I remember Pepper complaining once about some remodelling you did and the level of—"

"Well, yes. I might have—" he sighed. "I made one in my cellar, yes."

"Diameter?"

Carter was smiling _sweetly._

"Twenty-one feet," he mumbled.

"Which is smaller than ten meters."

She was still smiling, now leaning against her husband.

"You remember that conference in a scary amount of detail," he complained, draining his glass.

"Which means— what did you use to create it?"

He bit his lip and looked away.

"Optic fiber," Parker piped up suddenly. "What? I saw the pieces in the storage, the ones recovered after the house was shot up, and FRIDAY told me what they were. Chock full of— Oh. I'm—"

Tony managed to peel his hand off his face.

"To my defense, I was dying at the time."

"Tony! There you are!"

####

Miss Potts arrived at the scene like a hurricane of peace. Or something like that. Wherever she went, people calmed down, any heated discussions were quieted and even terribly, heavily embarrassed interns were blessed with the soothing power of her presence.

Or, at least, she turned Mr Stark's attention from the terrible blunder Peter had just managed to make, spilling the secret of his Little Collider in front of _general Carter_ , of all people.

"And this is my better, smarter and prettier half, Pepper," the man introduced his wife to the two generals. "Pep, this is doctor Samantha Carter and her husband, general Jack O'Neill."

"Lovely to meet you two. Tony, they need your attention out there, to check on the setup of the laser show. This time, please go yourself and don't sent Peter. You know they don't like being ordered about by a teen, even if he knows what he is doing."

"Which is complete rubbish, considering Pete is the one who designed it. Nevermind. Come on, kiddo, let's check the pretty lights. I'll be back, doctor general."

They quickly walked to the external stage, where the basis for the later light effect session was being set up, and got lost in the details pretty quickly.

####

The dinner was mostly uneventful, at least for Tony. He could see Peter sitting at the table with Bruce (in an attempt to make both of them more comfortable), chatting amicably with some of the younger employees and the princess, which allowed him to focus on his own table companions - which was a mix of the team and the guests, including the Carter-O'Neill pair.

And captain Davers, who, on arrival, went to hug the air out of Carter and then proceeded to do the same to Rhodey.

Because, apparently, all three of them had met at the academy.

It was very weird, but the conversation flew easily, the flying hotshots exchanged barbs about each others' results and hours clocked, O'Neill reminisced about some actions he and Carter had participated in when still serving together, Tony in turn shared some jokes from his days working closer with the military... All in all, very a pleasant evening.

"Now," Rhodey wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat straighter. "I will just put this one thing on the table. Everyone sitting here has the same level of military security clearance as I do - or higher."

He was met with several glances betraying a complete lack of understanding.

"What I mean is, we would greatly benefit from some exchange of knowledge and maybe coordination of research tracks. Since on the Avengers side I am currently the ranking officer and Samantha is on theirs, I applied and got permission to bring both sides up to speed on at least major points. FRIDAY is covering our table with a cone of silence, so nobody will be able to eavesdrop."

"I should probably leave—" Pepper started to get up, but Rhodey waved her down.

"You're OK, too. You actually have a higher clearance than Tones."

"How does she get—!?"

"Moving on. Sam, the people you see around the table here? All enhanced, in one way or another. Tones is the closest to basehuman we have, but still pretty far from it."

Carter looked from one to another, blinking.

"Accidental enhancements, self-experimentation or government-sanctioned mess?"

Tony cringed.

"Mostly accidental, up to and including being nearly drowned in a vat of the 'genius solution'. Which was Pepper, by the way."

"Tones used that same solution later to keep his heart beating during the surgery."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Sam already knows about me," Danvers pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm still insanely jealous of the way it makes you look like all the time back when."

"You are no slouch yourself," Danvers countered.

And, well, if all three of them were the same age, Rhodey did in fact look the eldest of them.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

"Yeah, that."

They gave Carter a moment to find her words.

"We travel to other planets, without the use of spaceships."

From that point onwards, it was pure chaos.


End file.
